El sonido de un adiós
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Osomatsu al fin volvía a su hogar, luego de siete largos años tras haber sido reclutado en el ejército para enfrentar lo que se había convertido en un apocalipsis zombi. Tenía la esperanza de que allí encontraría una pista para volver a ver a su familia y con ello, a su idiota y doloroso amante por el cual prometió volver para amarlo y hacerle el amor una vez más. OsoKara.


**Pareja:** OsomatsuxKaramatsu, OsoKara.  
 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Fujio Akatsuka.  
 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno, mención de sangre y muertes.  
 **Dedicado a:** Para la paciente y amable cumpleañera Mary, perdón por el retraso.

* * *

Osomatsu caminó por las olvidadas calles de la ciudad que lo vio nacer y en la cual, había compartido unos largos veinte años junto a sus cinco hermanos menores. Antes, en aquel entonces, todo parecía una vida llena de risas tontas y momentos sencillos.

Aún recuerda, las salidas a pescar con Karamatsu, los intentos patéticos de conseguir novia, las largas peleas cuando uno de los hermanos ganaba en el Pachinko y trataba de ocultarlo del resto de una manera un tanto miserable, la forma en que ni sus padres sabían controlarlos.

Sus días junto a sus hermanos siendo unos completos vagos vírgenes que ni trabajan ni estudiaban. Vivir el día a día hasta un punto que antiguamente le parecía vacío y cíclico, ahora, entre las ruinas de su ciudad, aquellas escenas y flashback que volvían a él mientras recargaba su pistola nunca le habían parecido más perfectas.

Estúpidamente perfectas.

¿Hace cuánto sus cartas dejaron de llegar? ¿Hace cuántos esa ciudad estaba así? ¿Quién aún sobrevivía? ¿Por cuánto tiempo su corazón latiría así de exaltado? Creyendo casi ingenuamente que en esa ciudad hundida en la catástrofe mundial todavía existía algo por lo que debería volver. Algo por lo que valía la pena volver.

—Volver…—repitió esas palabras escarbando en sus memorias de hace siete años atrás.

Sí, a una persona le había prometido un "volveré" diferente. Esa persona, lo más seguro es que incluso con su manía por aquellas teleseries hispanas o esa obsesión irremediable por sus cursis y dramáticas películas románticas ya no lo estaría esperando.

Nadie podría estar esperándolo en aquella ciudad podrida y destruida.

Un ruido puso rápidamente sus sentidos de alerta, apuntando su arma contra un pequeño desprendimiento de rocas que formaban una baja barrera, seguramente, escondiendo aquello que había provocado aquel ruido. ¿Sería un sobreviviente? ¿Eso importaba? A estas alturas, dispararle a un sobreviviente o a un infectado era casi lo mismo, nadie confía en nadie y todos viven solo de traiciones, arrebatándole todo a los que han podido sobrevivir.

El sonido gutural y discordante le hizo prever de qué se trataba. Un infectado.

—No tengo muchas balas… ¿Y si lo dejo caminar por allí? Uno vivo por aquí no puede hacer mucho daño… ¿No? —suspiró, mirando el terreno con cuidado y alejándose del desprendimiento de rocas.

Osomatsu parecía relajado como siempre, pero sus reflejos siempre estaban al máximo. Por eso, aunque segundos después habría querido ignorar al infectado detrás del desprendimiento, sus ojos no lo perdieron de vista cuando alcanzó a verlo por cualquier movimiento sospechoso y osado que podría realizar. En su camino, sus pies se detuvieron como si hubieran sido embutidos en el destruido asfalto.

La cabeza completamente rapada, de baja altura, la ropa y las marcas que apenas se podían notar en su grisáceo rostro en forma de felinos bigotes. Osomatsu apretó un poco el arma entre sus manos, y dejó escapar un pequeño gesto en su rostro. Se volteó hasta la criatura, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Qué tal, Chibita…—pronunció con una risa apagada mientras el inconsciente monstruo seguía acercándose sin vacilar ante las palabras de Osomatsu. —Te veo algo molesto… han sido siete años, ¿No…? siete años sin pagarte la deuda que yo y mis hermanos tenemos contigo. Es obvio que estarías molesto…

El pequeño cuerpo siguió moviéndose a una distancia que se hacía peligrosa, Osomatsu alzó el arma apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Chibita. Su mano tembló, y una dolorosa sonrisa afloró en el rostro del mayor de los Matsuno. Aún era capaz de sentir luego de matar tantos camaradas y amigos en el ejército.

Aún seguía siendo humano. Aún dolía decir adiós.

—Era el mejor del mundo, Chibita, ¡Tu Oden en verdad era el mejor del universo!, la forma en que parecías tan feliz de que solo nos gustara. Espero que… en una próxima ocasión, en alguna otra vida, mis hermanos y yo, podamos comer y beber junto a ti una vez más. Adiós, y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Chibita…—susurró con una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa, sintiendo el impacto de su bala borrar cualquier tipo de sonido en el ambiente.

Fue preciso, certero.

¿Quién diría que alguien como él pudiera llegar a tener tal maestría asesinando gente? ¿Apuntando un arma? ¿Cómo un Nini tan inútil como él aún no había muerto en todo ese apocalipsis?

Se volteó sin repasar en el cuerpo moribundo de aquel compañero que los apoyó desde su niñez. Aquel cuya amabilidad era comparable a la de Karamatsu.

—Karamatsu…—susurró.

Prosiguió, manteniendo la esperanza de que al menos encontraría alguna pista del paradero actual de su familia en aquella desolada casa.

En el camino, el Pachinko cercano a su hogar le pareció más apagado y aburrido que nunca antes en su vida. ¿De qué serviría el dinero ahora? Para lo único que podría llevárselo es para limpiarse el trasero después de cagar.

Decidió seguir caminando, seguramente, luego de revisar su casa, también le echaría un vistazo a las tiendas y los supermercados además de las casas que aún se mantuvieran en pie, sabía que difícilmente quedaría algo de comida, pero Osomatsu estaba convencido de que algo debía quedar aún entre las sobras de su antigua ciudad, después de todo, ese lugar parecía haber sido rápidamente evacuada hace ya dos años.

O al menos eso escuchó antes de separarse de su último camarada en el ejército.

—Ahhh… siete putos años —susurró, frunciendo las cejas y pateando un resto de plástico en el silencio de la ciudad—. Y hace dos años esta mierda esta desolada —suspiró—. Solo un estúpido volvería… ¿No? El milagroso estúpido como solían llamarme mis hermanos.

El mayor de los Matsuno bufó con fuerza, cansándose solo de ver la estructura derrumbada frente a su casa que bloqueaba toda la calle. Se acomodó su pistola en la funda táctica que tenía en el muslo de la pierna derecha, un lugar que fuera accesible a la hora de hacer una maniobra arriesgada frente a algún peligro arriba del desprendimiento.

Escaló lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía permitirle, desde arriba del desprendimiento, le dio un vistazo al terreno y a su penoso hogar despojado de aquella alocada vida que alguna vez tuvo. El silencio reinaba en los callejones y en los derrumbamientos. No podía sentir ni siquiera el más mínimo movimiento. El lugar estaba despejado.

Bajó con el mismo cuidado y rapidez con la que había subido el desprendimiento del lado contrario.

Allí estaba su hogar, el tejado de arriba parcialmente destruido junto al pequeño balcón. La sombrilla yacía tendida a sus pies, desquebrajada y rota, y en el buzón, aún se distinguía el nombre de la familia Matsuno.

El silencio volvió a recordarle lo solo que se encontraba y el cómo no debía perder su tiempo en sentimentalismos. Abrió con pesadez la puerta desplegable de la entrada, sin evitarlo, una sonrisa torcida escapó de sus labios.

—Estoy de regreso —escapó de sus labios, quizás la costumbre, quizás un anhelo, pero allí estaba, solo deslizándose sobre sus labios aquella palabra que no ha pronunciado desde hace siete años.

Con sus palabras, el silencio del lugar se detuvo. Un sonido gutural lo hizo desenvainar su arma otra vez, apuntando delante de su camino y sobre los puntos ciegos. Apretó la quijada de forma molesta, al menos, Osomatsu quería relajarse en aquel nostálgico lugar.

El incesante sonido lo condujo con cuidado hacia lo que alguna vez fue su habitación. La puerta desplegable se corrió con dificultad, descubriendo aquella habitación y al inhumano ser que allí lo esperaba aún el día de hoy.

Esperando una promesa que no pudo mantenerse.

—Eres… realmente estúpido, Karamatsu —sonrió, dejándose caer al piso en una posición india—. Real, realmente estúpido… —volvió a pronunciar, mientras veía el cuerpo infectado de su hermano gruñir y removerse sin éxito alguno de alcanzarlo.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Una cadena lo ataba de la garganta a un pilar grueso y de fierro puesto apropósito en la habitación. En el suelo, aún podía distinguirse sangre y varios dientes. A Karamatsu a penas y le quedaban algunos cuantos molares en la boca, seguramente, por lo amable y precavido que era, en algún momento, cuando fue infectado, se trató de arrancar todos los dientes para evitar hacerle daño a alguien más.

Murió sufriendo, completamente solo y siempre pensando en los demás.

Sí, más o menos así recordaba que era aquel estúpido y doloroso hermano del que se había enamorado—. Perdona, Karamatsu —su voz falló un poco, pero mantuvo su sonrisa, imitando ese tono bromista y alegre como el que solía usar cuando ambos estaban solos y discutían o conversaban de cosas triviales—. Sé que prometí volver y hacerte el amor cuando al fin volviéramos a encontrarnos… pero como que aún ahora, la necrofilia no es lo mismo —sonrió, tratando de mantener esa penosa actuación.

Los ojos le ardían y la desesperación le cubría el cuerpo haciéndole temblar las manos. ¿Por quién intentaba mantener esa farsa? ¿Para quién estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué costaba tanto sonreír en aquellos segundos? Allí no había nadie excepto él… él y el cadáver de la única persona que se enamoró tan profunda y enfermamente.

Ya no era necesario hacerse el fuerte, pero sentía que, si no seguía con aquello, ya no podría seguir adelante como siempre.

No quería prolongar más aquello, no quería seguir escuchando esas incoherentes palabras que salían de aquella boca que alguna vez le encantó tanto besar. Tomó su arma que se había derrumbado en el piso, y esbozó una sonrisa mientras su mano temblaba al apuntar a lo que alguna vez fue el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno.

—Supongo… que verdaderamente haré un "bang" en ti… —un recuerdo vago y doloroso volvió a su mente.

Fue cuando llevaban siete meses saliendo a escondidas.

 _[Osomatsu se tapó los oídos, tratando de hacer más soportable aquel sufrimiento_ —. _Karamatsu, cada vez que tratas de decirme algo lindo, en serio, en serio me lastimas…_ —se quejó Osomatsu, sujetándose el estómago al tener que aguantar una poesía completa y hasta una canción en guitarra de su empalagoso amante.

— _El amor siempre es doloroso my brother, pero deja tapar aquel agonizante dolor con…_ —no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el mayor se removía de un lado al otro como si agonizara o tuviera convulsiones.

— _¡Basta, basta Karamatsu! ¡Mis pobres costillas! ¡A esto me refiero! ¿Acaso no puedes evitar las cursilerías?_

— _No puedo evitarlo… tú hiciste un "bang" en mi corazón my brother._

—¡ _Ahhh, qué dolor! ¿¡En serio quieres matarme tan joven!? ¿Bang en ti? ¿¡Es jodidamente en serio!? Ahhhhhh…]_

—Jejeje… en serio, en serio… es doloroso Karamatsu… incluso más que esa vez… —pronunció en un sollozo, tratando de mantener una mueca errada que trataba de imitar una sonrisa—. Hacer un puto "bang" en ti… —comentó mientras no lograba enfocar su arma de manera correcta. No lo procesó hasta después, pero estaba llorando, llorando tan profundamente que sus lágrimas le nublaban la vista y no lo dejaban apuntar de manera correcta.

Apretó los dientes, casi cerrando los ojos. Apretó el gatillo hasta el fondo. Un solo sonido volvió a terminarlo todo. El silencio reinó nuevamente en aquel lugar.

Apacible, incómodamente apacible.

Osomatsu quedó tendido en la pared contraria a la se encontraba Karamatsu, justo frente a él, sin embargo, su mirada iba directo al piso. El mayor de los Matsuno pasó dos horas allí, sin hacer movimiento alguno y solo atento a los ruidos exteriores. Solo se movió y levantó cuando una apertura en aquella habitación le hizo distinguir que pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, aproximadamente en dos horas más. Era peligroso quedarse en un lugar abierto de esa manera, incluso aunque los caminantes de aquella ciudad fueran escasos.

De alguna forma, una pequeña felicidad alcanzó a tocar su corazón. De alguna forma, aunque no hubiera sido de la manera que esperó ni la que nunca hubiera deseado, volvió a ese lugar, volvió a ver a Karamatsu… en cierto sentido, regresó por él.

Cumplió, quizás tonta e inútilmente, aquella promesa que le hizo hace siete años, cuando para proteger a todos sus hermanos, el decidió alistarse en el ejército para que no se llevaran involuntariamente a otro miembro de la familia. Después de todo, eran dos hombres por grupo familiar.

Uno fue él y el otro su padre.

—Mis hermanos… —miró a Karamatsu, era el único en esa casa. De seguro, fue infectado tratando desesperadamente de sacar a los demás. De alguna manera, sus demás hermanos quizás estuvieran allí, esperándolos, y quizás, Karamatsu ahora le dejaría el deber de protegerlos.

—Maldición, qué cursi me he vuelto… —sonrió de forma apagada y monótona—. De seguro todo es tu maldita culpa —rezongó, acercándose al inerte cuerpo.

Un pequeño sonido lo desconcertó al acercarse. El cuerpo infectado de su hermano ya no podía moverse, fue preciso y conciso, pero aún escuchada un pequeño sonido.

—¿Los audífonos…? ¿Funcionan? ¿Cómo es posible…? —se acercó hasta ellos, quitándolos con cuidado de la cabeza de Karamatsu, arrebatándole también con ello el anticuado y gran reproductor que tenía.

¿Era algo así como una grabadora gigante…? ¿Para qué los traía? ¿Para lucir genial incluso muriendo? Osomatsu se alejó a una distancia prudente de Karamatsu. A pesar de que nunca falla dejando un daño cerebral profundo, aprendió con sus camaradas caídos que nunca debía descuidarse.

Tomó los audífonos con cuidado, colocándose solo uno en el oído derecho para escuchar algún posible peligro con el oído contrario.

Esperó muchas cosas. La canción favorita de Karamatsu, una reproducción de él mismo alabándose, algún drama cd, una melodía cursi, pero no lo que encontró allí. Sus dedos presionaron el audífono contra su oreja.

—Este idiota… —murmuró ya sin fuerzas, destrozado.

" _¿No puedo detenerte, eh?_

 _¿Es la primera vez que hago algo valeroso por mi vida y piensas detenerme, Karamatsu? Debes quedarte aquí, después de todo, ahora tú serás el hermano mayor… ¿Verdad?_

 _Osomatsu… más parezco la penosa mujer que dejas con los niños para irte al ejercito._

 _¡Vamos! ¡No digas eso! ¡Y tampoco pongas esa cara! ¿No llores, vale? Si lloras sentiré esta cosa rara en el estómago y querré quedarme como nunca._

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? ¿Por qué tú…? ¿Por qué tú, maldita sea?_

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú querías ser el héroe Karamatsu? ¿Te estoy quitando tu brillante oportunidad?_

 _Sabes que no es eso, maldito imbécil._

 _Volveré por ti._

 _¿Eh…?_

 _Lo que escuchaste. Quizás tarde meses, quizás años, pero volveré por ti y te haré el amor hasta el día siguiente luego de encontrarnos._

 _Y… el cursi era yo, ¿No?_

 _Jejeje… Karamatsu, ven aquí, te dije que no lloraras. Necesito abrazarte._

 _SI tú volverás, entonces yo estaré aquí para cuando tú vuelvas. Alguien tiene que decirte Bienvenido a casa, ¿No?_

 _Sí. Tienes razón. Solo debes esperarme, porque volveré por ti Karamatsu. Te amo_

 _Volve-ré por ti, vol-volveré por ti, volveré por ti, volveré po-por ti, Kara-Karamatsu, Karamatsu. Te amo, Karamatsu, te amo Karamatsu, te amo Karamatsu, te amo Karamatsu, volveré por ti…"_

Osomatsu lo pausó, las siguientes frases se repetían una y otra vez apropósito, así las había rebobinado Karamatsu intencionalmente. Oír su propia voz nunca fue agradable, pero aquella vez fue peor que nunca.

Aquel día hace siete años, cuando prometió volver. Una y otra vez, la promesa de que volvería, fue todo lo que escuchó Karamatsu hasta dejar de respirar. Era todo lo que escuchó hasta morir y que quizás, logró calmarlo y darle un pequeño alivio a su desesperación.

—Hasta mueres siendo increíblemente doloroso… —sonrió apretando la maquina contra sus dedos, mientras él hacía lo mismo, repitiendo el "Yo estaré aquí para cuando tú vuelvas" y el "Bienvenido a casa".

Patético. Aferrarse a esas cosas es realmente patético…

Y aun así lo hacía, aun así, pensaba llevarse eso para siempre, incluso haciendo bulto en su mochila, era todo lo que quedaba de Karamatsu. Cuando decidió levantarse de allí y apagar el aparato, un mal movimiento hizo que la grabación pasara a una siguiente pista.

Los últimos momentos de Karamatsu.

" _Está bien… no me duele, no te preocupes._

 _Si estás escuchando esto, probablemente he muerto. Y, más probablemente, has vuelto por mí como lo prometiste. Soy un bueno para nada, ¿Verdad? Esperarte y cuidar a mis hermanos era lo único que debía hacer… pero creo que fui incapaz de hacer las dos cosas a la vez._

 _En verdad lo siento. Realmente quería volver a verte una vez más, realmente quería que volvieras y estuvieras muy orgulloso de mí, Pero ahora, tendrás que volver a ser el hermano mayor después de todo._

 _De seguro, también vienes aquí buscándome no solo a mí, sino también a ellos, ¿Cierto? Nuestra amada familia. Busca en Vietnam, ese era el objetivo de todos cuando empezamos a escapar… solo que yo… fui un tanto torpe y cuando todos salieron, uno de los caminantes logró alcanzarme._

 _Quizás es un poco egoísta, quizás te decepciones, pero… por primera vez, cuando todos lloraron al dejarme atrás… realmente me sentí querido. ¿Qué me dices tú, Osomatsu? ¿También podrías llorar por alguien tan inútil como yo…?_

 _Creo que me he alargado… y me siento algo cansado para seguir hablando. Aunque… aún quiero decirte una última cosa, sin importar quién pueda enterarse de lo que alguna vez tuvimos y de lo que alguna vez fuimos._

 _Aunque no estoy allí, aunque no puedo abrazarte ni dejar que me hagas el amor como siempre lo hacías, te diré aquellas palabras que alguna vez te prometí para cuando regresaras._

 _Bienvenido de vuelta, Osomatsu, te amo."_

—¿Qu-Quién está llorando, maldito narcisista cursi? —sollozó Osomatsu como nunca antes en su vida, mientras mojaba sus manos y el reproductor con las espesas lágrimas que corrían sus mejillas.

Se levantó de golpe, aún tembloroso y con el dolor de perder a quien ama. Podría morir allí mismo, darse un tiro en la cabeza y atarse junto a Karamatsu, pero de seguro, eso no es algo que aquel doloroso idiota aprobaría.

Aún tiene por quienes vivir, aún debe proteger a sus hermanos—. Vietnam… ¿Verdad? —se dijo con ánimo, frotándose la nariz con aquella característica sonrisa que brotaba antes tan natural de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos, mirando una última vez a Karamatsu, ensangrentado y solitario en aquella habitación. Y, cuando estuvo a punto de despedirse, alguien se le adelantó.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Osomatsu, sabía que volverías…—pronunció Karamatsu.

Aquella figura inerte allí, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, había pronunciado su último adiós. Osomatsu sonrió, sintiendo como una brisa fresca y viva parecía besarle los labios. Fue él, fue ese idiota y cursi amante que alguna vez tuvo.

—Adiós también, mi amado… amado Karamatsu… —volteó dándose la vuelta y guardando el reproductor con los audífonos en la mochila.

Recuerdos, promesas, mentiras, verdades, llantos, risas, palabras, enojos, desesperación, felicidad, tristeza y devoción.

Ese fue el sonido… que produjo ese adiós.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, este fue el Oneshot, espero que a alguien le haya gustado de alguna manera. No soy muy… amiga o buena escribiendo de esta pareja, pero les juro que hice mi mejor intento.

La idea surgió por todos los juegos y series que veo con apocalipsis zombis, y claro, el art oficial de Osomatsu como militar y el de Karamatsu como zombi. Cuando lo vi con aquellos audífonos puestos por algunos segundos pensé… "¿Qué pasaría si murió escuchando a la persona que amaba?" y de allí surgió esta idea. También al Karamatsu oficial le faltan varios dientes y tiene una cadena atada el cuello, estoy seguro que Karamatsu se ataría y haría todo lo posible para evitar hacerle daño a los demás.

Pero bien, espero que les gustara, algún día quizás haga alguna otra historia con epidemias y apocalipsis y claro, Osomatsu militar, aunque supongo que no de la misma pareja.

¡Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bien recibido!


End file.
